Regreso
by koal10
Summary: Karma y Alma están en el Arca. El exorcista sostiene el cuerpo de su amigo fuertemente, pero no sabe que pasará de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, no quiere perderlo.
1. Chapter 1

Kanda acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la persona que tenía abrazada. Hasta hace poco ambos se encontraban en un duelo a muerte, pero ahora, gracias al brote de habas, podían disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Se encontraba más que agradecido y sobretodo, en paz. Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad…

-Yu…duele…

Alma se movió un poco entre sus brazos. Kanda no sabía qué hacer. El cuerpo de Alma estaba prácticamente destruido. La angustia lo embargaba. Habían huido para poder a estar juntos, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaría. ¿Una hora…tres días…? Alma se veía tan frágil.

-Yu…mírame…

Kanda miró las dos perlas negras de su amigo y se perdió en ellas. La mano de Alma le tocó suavemente el rostro y empezó a acariciarlo.

-Todo estará bien…

La estúpida sonrisa, que tanto odiaba el exorcista, apareció en el rostro del muchacho. Kanda cogió la mano de Alma, la sostuvo firmemente y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Yu…tengo mucho sueño…

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente. Kanda agarró con más fuerza la mano de Alma. Unas gotas de su sangre cayeron en el cuerpo de su amigo. El exorcista abrió los ojos sorprendido. La parte donde había caído la sangre se estaba regenerando.

-Lo mismo que hace nueve años

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¡Su sangre podía curar las heridas de Alma!

Kanda recostó suavemente a Alma en el suelo para no despertarlo. Buscó a su alrededor una piedra afilada y cuando la encontró, la cogió y se acercó donde yacía el cuerpo de su amigo. En un movimiento rápido cortó la vena de su muñeca y empezó a derramar poco a poco su sangre sobre el cuerpo de su amigo. Éste iba regenerándose poco a poco.

-Funciona

La voz de Kanda sonaba aliviada. Alma volvería a ser el mismo de antes. No sufriría y…podrían estar juntos de nuevo…

-…no del todo…

La mirada del exorcista se sitúo en la figura de la mujer que se encontraba frente a él

-Tú…

La mujer le sonrió

-Te ayudaré…

Ella desapareció.

-Yu… ¿Qué pasó?

Alma empezó a abrir sus ojos y a incorporar su cuerpo poco a poco. Kanda le sonrió. El pelinegro se quedó extrañado ante la expresión de su amigo. Apoyó su mano en su mentón y la otra en su pierna. Cuando sintió el contacto entre ambos miembros…

-¡Mi cuerpo! Está completamente sano ¡Yu!

Los ojos de Alma brillaban con un brillo más intenso de lo que alguna vez Kanda vio. El peliazul quedó absorto en ellos y no pudo detener los brazos del pelinegro que se precipitaron para abrazarlo. El cuerpo del muchacho yacía encima de él sin soltarlo, llorar y sonreír

-¡Yu! ¡Ahora podremos estar juntos de nuevo!

Kanda no respondió. Estaba feliz. Rodeó el cuerpo de Alma con sus brazos y recostó su cara en el hombro del muchacho

-¡Yu!

-Cállate idiota…arruinas el momento


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Disculpen por no actualizar la historia. Tenía el capi hecho, pero no me acordaba cómo se subía u.u Gracias por leer mi historia y por sus comentarios n.n

* * *

><p>-Yu…Yu…despierta…ya es tarde…<p>

Kanda abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir el suave tacto en la cara y la voz que lo llamaba.

-¡Yu!-repitió alegre Alma

El pelinegro abrazo fuertemente a Kanda de nuevo. Ambos por el cansancio se habían quedado dormidos rápidamente la noche anterior, pero el peliazul no recordaba en qué momento del pacífico sueño había aprisionado con sus brazos y su pecho el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo. El exorcista reparó especialmente en esto último.

-¿Yu?-pregunto curioso el pelinegro

La cara de Kanda había cambiado de colores rápidamente. Tener a Karma cerca y sin ropa alguna puesta lo inquietaba

-Yu… ¿estás bien?

Kanda no sabía dónde mirar. Alma rompió el abrazo y se incorporó encima del peliazul en cuatro. La cara del chico empezaba a acercarse lentamente al peliazul. Kanda no aguantó más y de un movimiento rápido lo cogió con ambas manos y lo sentó a su costado. Alma parecía confundido.

-¿Yu?... sólo quería saber si tenías fiebre. Estabas muy rojo.

Kanda no podía mirarlo. El flequillo del cabello le cubría la cara.

-Ponte algo de ropa- le recomendó finalmente

-¿Ropa?-Alma le preguntó confundido y bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo

La cara del pelinegro se volvió más roja que un tomate y trató de cubrirse con sus brazos. Kanda volteó a mirarlo. Karma no sabía cómo taparse y no notó que el peliazul formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La escena le parecía muy cómica, pero tenía que ayudarlo.

-Oye…espe…

-¡No mires!

Alma se cubrió fuertemente con su mano izquierda y pegó a Yu con la otra. El exorcista no pudo detener el golpe y cayó sentado, mientras el pelinegro se iba a esconder detrás de una columna. Kanda se incorporó rápidamente. Estaba furioso por el golpe recibido e iba a devolverle al favor a Alma cuando…

-¡No vengas!-le ordenó el chico

Kanda se detuvó. Estaba a tres pasos de Alma. Pero, el chico no volteó a verlo. Eso lo molestó más. Quién se creía para ordenarle no avanzar más. Su impulso pudo más y caminó hasta estar al frente del pelinegro.

-Se puede saber qué te pa…-preguntó fastidiado el peliazul

Pero, el fastidio le duró poco. Karma trataba de ocultar a toda costa la parte baja de su abdomen. Las orejas del muchacho estaban rojas y mostraban su nerviosismo. Kanda no podía mirar a otro lado. El pelinegro levantó su cabeza poco a poco para encontrarse con la mirada fija del peliazul.

-Yu…yo…no pude evi…

Alma no podía completar la frase por la vergüenza de tener a Yu frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

-A-A-…

Las palabras no salían de la boca del pelinegro que no sabía qué decir

-¡Yu! ¡No lo malinterpretes!

Karma trató de salir de la situación incómoda, pero no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de tapar su humanidad. Kanda no esperaba tal vista. El miembro erecto de su amigo era demasiado para él. El exorcista cayó de espaldas ante un avergonzado Alma

- ¡Yu! ¡Yu! ¿Por qué ahora?


End file.
